hitlerparodyfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Hitler Kart
Super Hitler Kart is a parody by FegeleintheLostTapes. Drawing heavy influences from Super Mario Kart, it proved to be a must-see staple in the whole Hitler parody genre and has gathered just over 3 million views as of September 2015. Plot Hitler hosts a go-kart tournament in the Mushroom Kingdom, and invites various people including arch-enemies Himmler and Fegelein. In the hours preceding the tournament, everyone is speculating, spreading the word and brag around. Weidling is in charge of announcing the tournament to the public and presumably of the ticket sales. The ranking at the start of the game is as follows: #Fegelein #Himmler #Hitler #Magda #Speer #Eva #Burgdorf #Günsche At the start, Lakitu's traffic light turned green, then back to red. Dolfy told him to hurry, and the race got started. Everyone zoomed off, but Hitler's engine broke down at the moment. Fegelein immediately took the lead, hit one of the three item boxes and received a green shell. He throws it backwards, bounces between the other drivers and hits Günsche who was just about to hit an item box. He and his kart were thrown of the track and through a building with a lot of people inside in the process. Then, Burgdorf gets one single banana after hitting an item box and threw it behind him. Himmler failed to avoid the banana and spun out. Meanwhile, Hitler still does not manage to start the kart, much to his frustration. The next moment, Speer and Magda were battling each other as they both hit an item box. Magda got a red shell while Speer gets a feather. Magda attempted to attack Speer with the shell, but he avoided it using the feather. Meanwhile Eva and Fegelein were battling for the lead, side-to-side. While Eva taunts him to eat her dust, she drove straight into a pipe and blows up her kart. Then, Hitler finally gets his kart to start but as he does so, Fegelein rammed his kart. Speer drove into an item box lying off-road and received the powerful Blue Spiny Shell, then fired it on Fegelein, who gets hit and obliterated in the process. Afterwards, Speer took the lead. Meanwhile, Hitler gets a star and makes up the lost time, running into several competitors at the same time. But then, Fegelein responds to this by transforming the kart into one of his inventions, the armed Fegel-Mobile. He runs into an item box and gets a missile. The missile headed straight to Speer, and Fegelein had his vengeance as Speer's kart exploded. When asking if there were any more asses to be kicked, Günsche suddenly reappeared with a Leopard Tank, which was unaffected towards the walls and pipes as he re-enters the race. Hitler, shocked by this, stated this was no longer a race but a "clusterfuck", probably referring to Fegelein's antics. As Fegelein neared the end of the race, he picked up an item box and threw the banana behind Günsche. Günsche seemed unimpressed by the move, expecting it not to damage the tank at all. However, the banana launched the tank in the air and made it crash on its side, becoming immobilized. As Fegelein wins the race, Hitler rants towards his adjutant. Later on, Günsche informs Hitler that Fegelein won the race, and asked for his opinion. Hitler changed the subject and talked about his adjutant failing to beat Fegelein with a tank and demanded him to get to the time-out due to his incompetence. Characters ;Hitler :His car appears to be broken, which prevents him from starting it. This off course causes him to fall behind dramatically. Later, he can be seen ranting about the idiotic mess the race is becoming. ;Günsche :Gets kicked out of the race by a green shell, with his kart flying into a hall of partying nazis. He later returns to the race with a black battle tank, which falls over due to a banana peel. ;Himmler ;Fegelein :Starts the race in a fairly good position. Shoots a green shell at Günshe, kicking him off the track. When he senses Speer is close to catching up to him, he transforms his kart into the Fegelmobile and shoots Speer with a missile. He, predictably, becomes the winner of the race. ;Eva :Tries some trashtalking towards Fegelein, but forgets to keep her eyes on the road, causing her to crash into a pipe, eliminating her from the contest. ;Speer :Manages to hit Fegelein with a Spiny Shell, kicking him off the first spot, but gets hit by a missile from Fegelein's newly acquired FegelMobile, knocking him out of the race. ;Magda ;Burgdorf Trivia *The course that was used is SNES Mario Circuit 4. **In the original Super Mario Kart' feathers were disabled because you were able to cut the track with that item. Speer, however, was able to use a feather in the video. * When scrolling through the items at 3:18, you can see Nyan Cat appear in a split second. * The license plate on the FegelMobile reads 'FEGEL 07', probably a reference to James Bond's armed Aston Martin and its signature "007" insignia. * The FegelMobile is based on a 2000 Mitsubishi Eclipse GS. * The music used is GCN Luigi Circuit/Mario Circuit/Yoshi Circuit, featured in three Mario Kart games (Double Dash!!, DS, and Wii) *If only Hitler used his Pencil of Doom, he would probably destroyed Fegelein and won the race with Günsche, only for Fegelein to return alive as usual. **The Pencil of Doom is reportedly much more powerful than a Blue Shell. External links *The parody Category:Parodies